Friends and Lovers
by cw1991
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been in a Friends With Benefits for over a year now, however now in Fourth year she begins to question her new and growing feelings for her best friend and as time goes by she wonders where things will lead. Look inside for more.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: As always I don't own Harry Potter or the characters and world created by J. K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the story that they will be participating in. This story has been working in my mind for a few days now and I am finally going to give in and give it a shot. Please feel free to comment or review and if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them.**

Hermione awoke with a start, as the dream left her yet again. A slight movement beside of her alerted her to the fact that Harry was still asleep at her side. She smiled softly as she looked over at the fourteen year old boy beside of her who had suffered so much at such a young age. His naked form was hidden beneath the cover that they shared in their secret room which she knew was the Room of Requirement. He had just completed the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament earlier that morning and she had met him up here afterward for a little alone time. They had never become a couple, despite the fact that for over a year now they had been meeting up here to calm each other down when one of them was upset or when time allowed simply to just fulfill their hormones for a while.

She stood as she felt her legs ache from the cold of the stone floor, wishing that the room had provided a bed this time. The cool air, surrounded her naked body and she shivered slightly as her breasts became slightly aroused. She walked over to the window that the room had provided and smiled as it showed a clear view of the lake far below. Taking a moment to watch as several students playing by the water. She turned and walked back over to the makeshift bed just as he was waking up.

"About time you came back to us." She said with a soft smile.

He grunted and just watched her for a moment, his emerald eyes shining in the afternoon sunlight that streamed in through the window. She laughed and then lay back down beside of him, watching him breathe. It had been a while since they had been able to meet up here and she was glad she had been able to convince him into joining her for some time. In the year since they had started having sex, she had never really thought much about what would happen as time went on, just that they both seemed to need this escape from reality for reasons that both of them understood that no one else did. But, since that fateful Halloween day, she had noticed feelings beginning to arouse for him, feelings that she had never really expected to arise. Every time she saw him, the room would light up and she would feel a shiver of excitement that only he was able to cause, even if they were just meeting up to head down to breakfast.

"What time is it?" He asked as he sat up and began to stretch the soreness from his limbs.

"About four." She said as she grabbed her wristwatch and looked at it.

"We should head down soon." He said with a frown.

"Or we could order in." She said with a gentle laugh.

"As tempting as that sounds, I am sure there is going to be a thunderous party tonight, and we should be there."

She sighed, it was one thing to have to go and eat, but she was beginning to grow tired of the many parties that the houses threw. Taking a moment to readjust her watch on her wrist she began to dress, sliding her panties back up her slender legs from where she sat. Just as she was reaching for her bra, she felt his hand stop hers and she turned to look at him.

"If it were up to me, we would just stay here tonight." He said with a soft smile.

She smirked, "And miss all the fun?" She joked.

"Yeah...fun..."

She frowned and scooted closer to him. "Look, I know things have been rough this year, but I am sure you will pull through. You always do." She said as she gently brushed a few stray strands of his hair from his forehead. "Besides, you will have me there to keep you inline."

He chuckled, "Yeah, but I could think of so many other things that we could be doing." He said with a wink.

She giggled, feeling a surge of longing spread through her body and she could feel her pussy moisten at the thought. "Oh behave!" She said with a soft, playful slap on his shoulder.

"I am behaving." He said, "See!" He stood and began to dress, pulling his boxers up as soon as he found them.

She shook her head and returned to dressing. Her mind wandered as she gently reassembled her uniform, going through her emotions and feelings for the boy beside of her. She had always known from the very first day she had met him that he would always be special to her, she just never realized she would begin to have feelings for him beyond just friends and friends with benefits. Her heart ached at the thought of this being nothing but a passing phase in their lives. She so wanted more, yet could not understand why she wanted more. She wondered if he felt this connection as well, but was too afraid to ask. He had never kissed her, never given away any hint that his feelings for her had also deepened into something beyond just a boy and his friend, yet she already knew that she loved him and wanted him to be more than just what they were already.

"Hermione..." He said as she turned to look up at him.

"Yes Harry?" She asked, curiosity shining in her large brown eyes.

"I...nothing..." He said, seeming to be conflicted in his thoughts.

"What is it Harry?" She asked, slightly confused with concern on her face.

"It's nothing..." He answered, still seeming conflicted.

"Tell me Harry." She said with a frown.

"I..It's...Well, well I was just wondering." He said, seeming to have some complications with getting what he wanted to say out. "You see, there is a ball going to be held at Christmas and well I was wondering if..if you would, you know..would you like to go with me?" As he finished, his cheeks flushed bright red.

She smiled, "Of course I would love to." She said as she gently hugged him, happiness bubbling inside of her. "But you do realize that people are going to think you and I are dating." She continued.

He shrugged, "And what if we were?" He aasked, his cheeks turning even more red.

"I..I don'l know!" She said, now joining him in blushing.

"'Mione?" He asked, looking her over for a moment.

"Yes Harry." She said, watching him.

"We...I mean...You and I." He said, tripping over his thoughts again

"I know...but, I still wouldn't protest it." She said in asnwer.

"You think that I would?" He said.

"No, but I don't think us dating would help you right now." She said with a sinking feeling.

"Look, I know I have the tournament and everything, but I know I could still do us." He said.

She smiled softly, "I know you could Harry, but I just don't think we need to become more involved than we are already at this point in time. Think about what that would entail and lead to." She said as she grabbed her bag and walked over to the door.

"I will see you at dinner." She said as she opened the door and walked out into the empty hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long delay. If you are enjoying this story, feel free to check out my others, they are listed on my profile. I am glad that you are all enjoying the story thus far, and thanks for the reviews that made me smile. I hope to update this story again within the week, so keep an eye out for that.**

Hermione sat in the empty classroom across from the Library, hiding with her own feelings. She had been so shocked when he had asked her to the dance that she didn't know what to say, nor had she expected his admission to feelings for her that matched her own for him. It was going to be rough avoiding him for the rest of the day until dinner, but she knew how to do it.

As she sat on the desk, she let her thoughts consume her, feeling dejected at having been so brash with him. She knew he would treat her right and had always done so, despite how many times she had mistreated him simply because she was angry or upset. But she also knew that with the tournament going on he needed to have a clear head and not have someone to be too attached to.

Suddenly she felt a cold figure behind her and turned to see the Grey Lady watching her. She nodded to the old ghost and the woman smiled.

"Crying again Miss Granger?" She asked in her sad tone.

"Am I not always when I am in here?" She replied.

"I have been iin here watching you many times and sometimes you are not crying, sometimes you have been kissing the Potter boy or on a few other occasions I have seen you and him-"

"Ok!" Hermione interrupted, "I get it, you spy on me." She continued with a gentle laugh. "But why have you avoided me for so long Helena?"

The Ghost shrugged. "A ghost is not always as freely available as you would expect." She replied, not really seeming to be aware of the use of her name.

"Tell that to Peeves." Hermione replied with a frown.

"You know I don't associate with that annoying child." The Grey Lady replied as she floated off toward the door. "Potter will be here in a moment, play nicely." She teased as she dissappeard through the wall.

Hermione frowned, was the ghost sending him to her? Sure enough, she could hear the ghost and Harry out in the hall and wished that the classroom had a backdoor. After a few seconds the door opened and Harry entered.

"Hermione..." He began, and she gently shushed him.

"I am not willing to be a distraction for you. You know that I am right." She replied. "I cannot allow you to mess up in this tournament and end up killed or worse."

He smiled softly, "You won't distract me." He said and she shook her head.

"I don't care, we can't be together at this point in time. You have too much riding on you and I would only be more to add to that burden." She said as she walked over and gently caressed his cheek. "Don't make me be something that will only hurt you in the end."

He gently leaned into her hand, before placing his hands on her hips. "Hermione, listen to me." He began, ignoring her as she shook her head. "You will not hurt me, nor will you distract me. I already know this and have known this for years. I have loved you from the moment I first saw you on the train in first year. You have always been around and always been there for me."

She stood there, listening and knew full well he was telling her the truth, but her rational side was winning out. "Harry, I can't allow you to do this, no matter how much we both might want it." She began but was interrupted as he pulled her close and kissed her, causing her mind to explode with her longing for him and she gently melted into him.

"Please Hermione, be mine..." He said as he held her close, listening to her heavy breathing.

"Harry...I..." She said, as she tried to clear her mind from the fog of her overly heightened hormones. "I...oh fine!" She said, not able to fight any longer the desire to be with him as more than just a private fling.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the extremely long delay. Life has been quite wild lately, the semester ended with a good note and then I moved in rl and quit college for a while. Well, I will try to update more often, so keep an eye out. I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far, please feel free to keep the reviews coming**

Hermione sat on the couch beside of Harry in the Common Room, still not entirely sure she was doing the right thing in agreeing to be his girlfriend in public besides just a private fling. He had thoroughly assured her a thousand times that this was the right course of action and she was willing, wanting to believe him, but she still worried. They hadn't told Ron yet, only a few people knew and they had been quite supportive, some were even thrilled. As the door to the Common Room opened they both looked up and she saw the unmistakable hair of the two youngest Weasly siblings as they entered.

"There you two are." Said Ron with a smile, sitting in a char near them as Ginny joined them on the couch.

"We have been looking all over for you two." She said, her long red hair falling into her eyes as she leaned forward to look at Hermione. "McGonagall wants everyone down in the Great Hall, only Gryffindors though."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl, "Did she say what for?"

"Important announcement." Said Ron shrugging.

They all stood and filed out of the room together, and Hermione slowly fell into step beside Harry, waiting to see if he would take her hand. As their new company had joined them, her mind began to race over the memories of Ginny confessing her long hidden love for harry. She found that despite the fact that she was hurting her friend, she didn't care.

As they walked toward the staircases, she felt Harry gently press his hand to the back of her's and she lightly looped her fingers with his. As soon as they touched, she felt as if a hot iron were poking into her back and a quick glance out of the corner of her eye told her that Ginny was not happy with this sudden twist of events. They were halfway down the staircase when Dean Thomas came running up to them.

"There you all are!" He said, as he stopped, "McGonagall's wanting everyone now."

"We know, we saw her about ten minutes ago." Said Ron with a frown as he suddenly caught sight of Harry and Hermione holding hands.

"So Harry, when did you and Hermione become so close?" Asked Dean with a gentle smile as he took notice as well.

"Erm.." Said Harry.

"Later, we need to get moving." Said Hermione with enough force to make everyone realize that the subject could be dicussed after the meeting with McGonagall.

They decended the rest of the way in silence, she could still feel the daggers both redheads were giving them, but she didn't care. As they entered the Great Hall they realized that the room was split into boys and girls, each side facing the other. A large record player sat in the middle of the room and Filch was testing the needle while McGonagall stood there checking a scroll in her hand.

Once the house had assembled, only the second through seventh years seemed to have been called, McGonagall rolled up the scroll and began.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament is one of the most honored traditions between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, for nearly two hundred years the tournament has taken place. The Yule Ball has been one of its most important parts since its inception." She began, looking about the room. "The House of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the Wizarding World for nearly ten Centuries, and I will not have you all besmirching its reputation in the course of a single evening by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

She paused, letting her words sink in. The room was full of whispers which made a frown appear on her wizened face.

"I expect each and every one of you to show your best effort and to put your best foot forward, and I mean this quite literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost a dance." The room was filled with whispers of excitement from the girls and groans from the boys. "Mr. Weasley, would you join me please."

The room filled with catcalls and giggles as Professor McGonagall lead him through the dance before calling everyone to their feet. Hermione easily found her way into Harry's arms before she even realized she was there. He lead her gracefully across the floor, smiling down into her eyes all the while and she finally melted. She finally realized just how right he was that she would not bee a burden. Despite what she had been determined to think.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The regular disclFaimers apply. Thank you all for the great reviews, I am glad that you all are enjoying the story thus far, to be honest I am enjoying writing it. Well, on with the show.**

Hermione sat on her bed, it had been quite a day in her opinion; first with Harry finally convincing her to be with her openly, and then with the announcement of the Yule Ball. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door to the dorm open until the familiar voice spoke behind her.

"Hermione." Ginny said, a sharp tone in her voice. "May I speak with you?"

She turned to face the girl with a nod, "Sure." She said as she waited for the girl to speak.

"How…I mean when did you and…" She seemed lost, hurt and unsure of what to say or do.

"I don't think you really want to know the answer to when Ginny." She said, catching onto the fact that the girl wanted to speak to her about Harry.

Ginny nodded and walked over to the bed to take a seat beside of her.  
"I may not want to know, but I have to know." She said, and Hermione frowned.

"I don't think it is a good idea." She repeated.

"Good idea or not, I must know when you betrayed me."

Hermione laughed, "I never betrayed you." She said, "I never told anyone that you liked him, I kept your secret." She continued.

"Yes, you kept the secret." Ginny said, "And then you stole him for yourself."

"I see your point, but unfortunately I can't take back what has been done." She said, "I love him and he loves me so as far as I am concerned you can either take the situation as it is or leave it."

Ginny stood, her face contorting with her rage and pain and then ran from the room, screaming like a banshee. Hermione shook her head and returned to her thoughts, thoughts she was all too happy to return to.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for such a long delay in updates, I have been rather busy. I finished school then quit school then moved and all kinds of crazy stuff in the last year. I hope to get back to all of my stories soon. So keep an eye out for updates. All the usual disclaimers apply, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and his world, I just dabble in it.**

Harry sat on the couch, Hermione curled up in his lap as the fire crackled merrily before them. Everyone else had long since gone to bed leaving them alone before the fire. He was so happy with her finally agreeing to be his, despite the fact that he knew she was still determined to think that she would be a burden to him. Neither of them had spoken in several hours, just enjoying each other's company though he knew she would soon look at her watch and advise that they go to bed.

He pulled her closer and kissed her, feeling her soft lips against his and wishing that they were in their private room safe from the eyes and ears of others. Ron had taken the news with a bit of unexpected heat and anger, but had refused to explain himself to Harry when he had told him about their newfound relationship. It seemed that both of the younger Weasleys were going to be having issues with this new step for their friends, but neither Harry nor Hermione cared, it was their choice and it was their life.

"Harry." She said, breaking the silence as she gently placed a hand on his cheek.

"Mmm?" He said, staring into her eyes as she captured his attention.

"I love you." She said, blushing a little as she did so but smiling all the while. "But I think we need to head to bed before neither of us are fit for classes tomorrow."

He nodded with a soft smile. "Yep, though I would much rather find something else to be doing tomorrow." He said playfully and laughed when she gave him a playful slap on the arm.

It was really quite the blessing in disguise that she had finally relented, allowing him to finally have something real for once. He had thought that love was just a game, something people talked about but was evasive and hard to win. He had meant every word of what he had told her the other day, from the moment he first saw her he had felt something unexplainable and unimaginable for her that had never went away only grown stronger with time. As they years had progressed he had finally determined that it was love that he felt for her, pure and unfiltered love that was real with its fullest extent now finally able to shine through as she also reflected that love back to him.

"I don't think missing classes to be together is something that would be adviseable." She said, though she also felt the need to be with him in a way that would not be appropriate in public, a need to show him her love in more than just minor actions and simple words.

"Advisable?" He said, "When has it ever been advisable?" He asked, a smile spreading across his lips as he leaned in and kissed her again.

With a few minor adjustments he soon had his arms under her and held her clsoe as he stood, lifting her with him. She laughed as he carried her towards the stairs that lead to the dormitories but she frowned at him when he turned towards the boys dorms without letting her down.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he pushed the door open and proceeded towards the stairs that lead up to his dorm room.

"Taking you to bed with me." He said with a serious expression that made her frown even more.

"But you can't!" She exclaimed, surprised when the stairs didn't turn into a slide like the girl's dormitory stairs did when a boy tried to go up them. "It's against the rules."

He shrugged, "I don't really care." He said as he proceeded up the stairs, stopping at the door with the large number "4" emblazoned upon it.

She sighed and gave up in defeat as he pushed the door open and carried her over to his fourposter. As he set her down, she pulled her wand from her pocket and summoned her nightdress before slipping further into the bed and pulling the curtains closed. After she changed, she pushed aside one of the curtains and allowed him to join her surprised that he had changed more quickly than she had.

"We should just sleep." She whispered, hoping that he wouldn't want to do more.

"That is all I planned to do." He said, kissing her lightly as he pulled the covers up over them and pulled her close. "I don't particularly want the others to know that we have sex."

She rolled her eyes but was thankful that he had decided that it was just time to sleep. She snuggled closer to him, gently pressing her body into his as he curved around her and held her tight. She felt warm and safe in his arms and was glad he had decided to attempt this, taking risks that may be wrong but felt so very right.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am glad that you all liked the update. I hope to have at least one or two a week from now until the story decides that it has ended. All the usual disclaimers apply.**

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling warm in the semidarkness, aware that someone was in the bed with her. After a moment she remembered the events from the night before when Harry had carried her up to his room. Smiling to herself, she gently disentangled herself from his embrace and poked her head out to see if any of the other boys were up. Greeted with the sounds of their snores, she gently slipped from the bed and grabbed her uniform from where she had let it slip out the night before.

Taking a last peek in at her sleeping beauty she tiptoed across the room and out the door. In the stairway she paused at the door and listened one last moment to ensure that she wouldn't be caught up here with her nightdress as her only shield from prying eyes, she quickly darted quietly down the steps and up the other side into her dorm. A few moments after she climbed into her cold bed she was greeted with a sharp surprise as Ginny slipped out of the shadows and walked over to her.

"You look well rested." She said as she crossed over and sat down on her bed.

"Up early?" She asked, trying to get warm despite the early morning chill.

"You want to explain why you weren't here last night?"

Hermione felt a pang in her stomach, wondering just how much the girl knew as she posed her most innocent expression and feigned confusion.

"I was here." She said with a frown.

"You were in the tower, but not in _your_ bed." Ginny said, her eyes glaring into her.

"You must be loosing your mind Gin." She said with a laugh that was anything but a rouse and fully told that she knew Gin was onto her.

This was not at all the way she had expected her day to go and she hoped that the girl would just drop the subject. After a moments pause, however, she continued to watch her.

"I looked for you everywhere I could think of." Ginny said, "Following your usual nightly haunts."

"you spy on me?" Hermione asked offensively, that was pushing things a little far.

"I found you eventually, but I must confess my surprise at where I found you." She continued, ignoring her question.

"And where do you think you found me?" She asked, crossing her arms against the growing aggravation at her friend.

"In bed, with Harry."

"What!" Called Parvati Patil from across the room in a sleep filled voice. "You found her where?"

"Nose out Patil" Said Ginny with a frown as she dropped her voice to a whisper. "You may have him for now, but you won't keep him. This betrayal has gone on for long enough already."

Hermione stared at her as the redhead sprang lightly from the bed and sauntered from the room leaving her alone in her thoughts. This was so unlike anything she had expected, and yet she had feared something like this would happen when her and Harry came out into the open with their relationship. With a sigh she slipped to the side of the bed and began to rummage for a clean uniform to wear.

Harry awoke to find himself alone in bed, he had felt her leave only a few moments before but had stayed quiet to let her have her time to herself. As he sat up and brushed the sleep from his eyes before putting on his glasses his mind filled with the remnants of the dream he had been having. It had been a good dream, filled with Hermione as most of his dreams were of late. Taking a long, deep breathe he stood and began to dress for the day, fumbling with his robes as he tried to adjust his appearance into something resembling that of his normal self. He knew today was going to be interesting considering how last night had gone, he hoped to repeat the event more if he could. His arms had felt so right about her all night and he had never slept better in all of his years.

Despite what people had said about their relationship being unexpected or long over due, he still felt exhilarated at the effect it was having on him. He had never felt more alive or happy in all of his fourteen years, not since she had first hugged him during the trials with the Sorcerer's Stone back in first year. Even then he had felt something for her that, at the time, had felt more unexplainable to him but he now knew was love all along.

"Funny." He said aloud, "Friends and, now, Lovers."

A muffled cough in the common room below the landing caught his attention and he was soon greeted with a red faced Ginny who screeched when she saw him and darted from the room. Unsure what to make of the response, he shrugged and continued on his determined path towards breakfast. He had plans for the day, laid last night and carefully thought through; now he just had to enact them.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am glad that you all are enjoying this story thus far, I am really enjoying writing it. All the usual disclaimers apply, I apologize for the long wait for an update. I will try to have another one up this week as well.**

Hermione walked into the Great Hall with a tired expression, she had stayed up a good part of the night going over in her head the problems of Ginny and her new obsession with her relationship with harry. As she took her seat beside of the boy in mention, she smiled as he gently kissed her cheek and proceeded to fill her plate with food for breakfast.

"I have been thinking." Harry said as she took a bite of her bacon. "I have something special planed for you today."

She quickly swallowed and turned to him. "Oh?" She said, wondering what he could have planed without her knowing.

"You will see." He said as he stood, his plate empty. "Meet me in the room." He continued as he proceeded out of the hall leaving her alone in her thoughts.

Today was going to be interesting, she could feel it in her core. As she continued to eat, Ron stared at her across the table making her feel a little uncomfortable with the intensity of his gaze.

"You seem happy." He said with a frown. "Too bad you had to hurt my sister in the process of getting what you wanted."

She froze, dumbstruck by his blatant statement about her betrayal of Ginny. "Ron...I." She began but he cut her off.

"No, it's okay Hermione, we all knew you liked him." He said, a touch of something dark in his tone.

She frowned and set her fork down in a slow and measured manner. "First off Ronald, I don't see how you have any right to speak to me this way."

This was beyond anything she had ever expected from the redhead and she could tell something was bugging him. However, she also figured that he would not outright say what it was that was causing him such a belly ache.

"I have ever right when it comes to you stealing the one person my sister wanted more than anything." He said, his eyes flashing with a warning that she had better watch her words.

"I told Ginny years ago to try and get his attention." She said, anger rising her her voice. "I told her that if she wanted Harry she needed to work on not being so crazy around him and then work on getting to know him." She continued, her voice rising with her anger. "IF she wants to blame anyone, she can bloody well blame herself for not acting sooner."

She stood as the last words left her mouth and stormed from the hall, something she was used to doing with Ron anymore. She was getting tired of all the tirades going on around her from what was supposed to be her best friends, this was more than just something she had expected when her and Harry came out about their feelings for each other. She was beginning to feel a breach in the ground around her that seemed to be widening to suck her down into the depths if something didn't change soon.

With a sigh, she turned and headed up the steps not really caring where she ended up. The thoughts of Harry having a surprise for her had long fled from her mind and she was not even paying attention to where she was going until she found herself entering the Room of Requirement. With a startled smile she saw Harry sitting on a couch in the corner of the room, a fire blazing merrily on the hearth a few feet away.

"Well, hello there." He said, a soft smile playing upon his lips.

"Hello." She said, a similar smile coming to her lips. This was the first time they had been truly alone together since the day he had finally convinced her to be with him.

"I am sorry about Ron." He said, a frown upon his face as her's fell into a look of defeat. "I heard that he was going to corner you, but only after I had left the Hall."

She sighed, "He isn't the only one tormenting me." She said as she crossed over and joined him on the couch. "Ginny has been following me and harassing me when she gets the chance.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Ginny?" He asked with a confused look. "What is her problem?"

Hermione gave him a scowl. "Can we not talk about this right now?" She said, hoping to just enjoy the time they had together now without being interrupted by unpleasant happenings.

"Sure." He said, pulling her into his arms with one swift tug as she curled into him with a sigh o content.

She always loved being in his arms, nothing felt safer than his embrace. As she lay her head upon his chest he gently played with her hair, helping her to relax and get into a more happy mood. She twisted around and pulled him down to her, kissing him softly as she maneuvered to lay across his lap and stare up at him.

"I love you." She said, letting her mind envelop the moment and take away her frustrations.

"And I love you." He said, staring into her eyes, a spark of pure love and happiness dancing along his gaze.

She pulled him down to her again, raising up with him as he stood and began to undress her. She allowed him to unbutton her shirt and then slipped it off letting it float to the floor along with her jumper and tie. It had been several days since she had felt his skin against hers and his fingers sent jolts through her as he lightly let them roam across her body to her bra fastening.

Pulling him closer, she curled her arm around his neck and leaned up to kiss him as her emotions poured into the kiss, letting him know how much she loved him. He held her to him, kissing her back with the same passion before undoing her bra and sending it to join her growing pile of clothing. She stepped back, staring up at him with a soft smile on her lips as she began to pull his jumper and tie off with an unhurried air.

"I love you more than life itself Harry Potter." She said with a sigh as he helped her in removing his shirt, letting it fall around his ankles.

She really did love him, more than anything she could ever imagine or hope for. She slipped away from him and moved toward the bed that took up the side of the room, a playful look crossing her face as she motioned with her finger for him to follow her. He did so as she slid into the covers and removed the remainder of her clothing.

He smiled down at her as she lay before him exposing all of herself to him without restraint. Joining her on the bed, he too quickly dispensed with the remainder of his clothing as she curled up to him and kissed him.

"I have missed out alone time." She said with a soft sigh as she lay there contentedly.

He murmured his agreement as he lay with her and time seemed to melt away


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry it's been so long guys, rl has been nuts lately. But I am back and ready to roar with a new chapter that I am pleased to finally bring to you. I hope you all have had a good year so far and that the past few months have been good for you.**

Hermione sat quietly near the lake, the trees hiding her from view of the two redheads who seemed to be whispering with each other. She knew they were probably talking about her and Harry but she didn't want to bother worrying about it anymore. Eventually they would either get over it or give up.

A quiet rustling in the trees following by the smell of his cologne informed her that Harry had finally arrived and she turned just in time to see the invisibility cloak open to reveal him motioning for her to join him. She nodded and grabbed her bag before slipping under the fabric and walking with him in the direction he seemed to be leading her.

"You're hiding too huh?" She said with a quiet smile.

"Yep." He said as he signaled for her to be silent. "The twins are on the prowl for me."

She raised an eyebrow but he simply shrugged before they slipped out of the clearing and into the main walkway that lead towards Hagrid's hut. They walked a little quicker as they made their way towards the dilapidated round house.

"I know yer there." Came the gruff voice as they stopped by the door and he was raising his hand to knock.

"Hagrid?"

"Oh, I was ri' then?" The large man said as he slipped around the sound of the house and smiled up at them.

"We need to talk Hagrid." Harry said as he opened the door and slipped inside of the house with her.

"I figured." he said as he trotted along behind them and closed the door on the outside world. "Them two, Fred and George, are ri' bloody riled abou' summat."

She cringed as Harry pulled off the cloak and revealed them, causing Hagrid to laugh softly.

"I see yer not alone then." He said with a grin.

"You said the twins were looking for me?"

"Oh, yeah." He said as he stoked the fire before placing a kettle on to boil. "They seemed quite ready ter boil they did."

"Oh great." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Did they say what they were so upset about?"

"I don' rightly recall 'arry." He said with a frown. "They were a shoutin' abou' summat ter do wi' you and 'ermione not bein' seen all day."

Harry nodded and then pulled her with him to sit together on the chair at the table, something that caused the older man to give them both a look.

"So, when did you two get together?" He said with a chuckle.

"Um, a couple of days ago." She said with a sigh.

"And the whole bloody Weasley clan here at Hogwarts seems to want our heads now." Harry said with a groan. "Something about us hurting their sister."

"I think I can explain that one for you Harry." She said with a frown as she stood and slipped into the empty chair beside of him.

"You can?"

"Does it really need explainin'?" Hagrid asked with a shake of his head. "Tha' girl's been head o'er heels fer ya since she started 'ere."

"She has?"

Hermione smacked her forehead. "Harry, she's had a crush on you since before you came to the Burrow in second year." She said with a sigh. "I gave her advice on how to handle that crush, hiding my own in the process from her."

He shook his head, "But I never liked her like that." He said with a frown. "She's always been like a sister to me."

Hermione reddened. "I know, and so did Ron but she seemed to keep some hope alive all of these years."

"If hoping had been all tha' she was doin' then tha' would have been easy to deal with." Said Hagrid with a guffaw. "Do ye know 'ow many bloody time I ha' had ter tell her tha' ye weren' 'ere over the years?" he continued with a sigh. "She's been abou' ta drive me crazy since las' year when ye were havin' all tha' trouble with those dementors."

Neither she nor Harry failed to notice the wince he displayed at the mention of those vile creatures. The conversation had taken a turn she was not expecting but it certainly explained why Hagrid sometimes seemed relieved when they showed up or why Ginny was complaining about him at times.

"Hagrid, why did you not tell us sooner you were getting troubled by her?" Harry said with a frown.

"I didn't think of it as troubled." He said with a sigh. "I jus' thought tha' she was gettin' 'er 'opes up too much is all. Tryin' ter find ye and make ye 'er's."

Hermione sighed, "Either way, it's not the point now. They are stalking us now." She said as she pointed out the window at Ron, Fred, George and Ginny who were all making their way towards the hut.

"Quick, get under the cloak." Hagrid said as he stood to look out of the window. "I'll keep em busy while ye make yer escape."

Harry nodded as he and Hermione huddled together so that he could pull the cloak over them. As the door thudded from the wait of a heavy fist banging on it, they slipped backwards towards the rear door.

"Open up Hagrid, we know they are with you." Came the angry voice of Ron.

"Jus' a moment!" Hagrid called as he pulled the kettle from over the fire and moved toward the door to open it. "Wha' ye knockin' so bloody loudly fer there Ron?"

"Where are they Hagrid?"

"Who?" Hagrid said as he stood in the door way.

"You know bloody well who." Ginny replied.

Harry and Hermione managed to quietly sneak through the backdoor and around to the side of the hut where they were able to watch to commotion from behind one of the large pumpkins in the patch. She felt badly for how they were treating the man that had always been so kind to them and it boggled her that they could be so determined with this scheme.

"Give us Harry and Hermione and we won't have to get ugly." Stated George flatly. "We just want to settle a few things with them."

"I haven' seen 'em terday." He replied, untying the apron around his waist that he had put on for show. "I've been tendin' ter me 'erbal soup tha' I use fer the Thestrals when they need some o' me care for colds an' such."

"We know you weren't alone." Ron said, a cold hint to his tone. "We had you spied upon just so that we could find them."

Hagrid laughed, "Ye mean tha' Creevey boy?" He said with a grin. "I saw 'im wanderin' around tha barn when I was up there earlier." He said with a sigh. "Poor boy don' know 'ow ter be quiet do he now?"

Fred swore, "That's who you got your information from Ron?" He stated with a growl. "That boy's so stuck up on Harry he doesn't know his ass from a whole in the bloody ground."

"'Ey now, Collin's a ri' fine young man, but yer gonna have ter understand tha' a lot o' people like our Harry."

"When we get through with him, there won't be anyhthig for them left to like." Fred stated pointedly.

"And wha' are ye accusin' the poor boy o' doin'?"

"He abused our affections and used poor Ginny as a toy." George said heatedly. "She has liked him for a long time now but instead of taking that into account, he trotted off with our other 'best friend' and got together with her."

"An' did he know 'ow Ginny felt abou' 'im?" Asked Hagrid with a raised eyebrow.

"I was going to tell him before she took him from me." Ginny said tightly. "She knew I liked him and then she betrayed me and stole him for herself."

"Ginny, she didn't steal 'im if he wasn't yer's ter begin wi'" Hagrid stated flatly. "Besides, going ta and did are completely differen' matters." He continued with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter." She spat as she turned on her heel and ran from the group.

"Let's go." Hermione whispered as the boys all stared daggers at Hagrid who simply shrugged and stepped back inside of his house, closing the door on them in the process.

They quietly made their way back towards the castle, neither of them sure of what to think or say about the confrontation that they had just witnessed. It was going to be a long and complicated process getting the riled up redheads to stop acting like a band of baboons. As they stepped into the Entrance Hall, the sight in front of them was a new problem however.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: All of the normal disclaimers apply, I don't own Harry Potter or the world created by J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I only own this story. I am glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter, sorry it took so long for the update. I am going to try to get back to updating this soon and I may be starting a new story soon so keep checking back for more :)**

Hermione awoke the next morning to the sounds of Harry softly whimpering from the dream he was locked in. Her heart melted at the sound and she wished she knew what he thought of during his hours of sleep. As she stood from the bed in the room, she shivered slightly from the cool air that was coming in through the open window.

Crossing over to close the window she saw the prow of the Durmstrang ship emerge from beneath the surface of the lake. Wondering why it was not above the water and moored at the docks like it normally was she watched as the ship glided to its normal resting place. The students onboard began to emerge as the gangplank was lowered to the dock.

Shaking her head at the confusion, she turned and heard him scream out her name. Rushing to his side, she gently began to shake him as panic filled her.

"Harry wake up!" She said, trying to wake him from the nightmare he was having.

He moaned and curled into a ball, mumbling something about not wanting her to get hurt. She sighed slightly as her stomach churned with anxiet and he began to thrash about wildly.

"Harry!" She yelled, holding him so that he wouldn't hurt himself. "Harry wake up!"

He awoke with a start and blearily stared up at her, his eyes trying to focus on where she was. She sighed and pulled him close to her now sure how she felt about this turn of events. Her mind already trying to bring up possibly scenarios for his dream.

"What?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said quietly, not wanting to make him worry.

He smiled softly at her and she kissed him lightly before laying back down under the covers with him. She could tell he was trying to piece everything back together but she just wanted him to relax and let the dream lay forgotten.

"I love you." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling him wrap his arm around her to keep her close.

"And I love you." He said as she felt him turn so that he could lightly play with her hair.

"What?" She asked as she noticed him frown slightly for a moment.

"Don't ever leave me." He said with a soft sigh.

"Harry, I will never leave you." She said with a sad smile. "I love you too much and need you too much for that to ever happen."

He laughed softly. "Friends forever?"

She smiled. "Friends for always, and lovers til the end of time."

He nodded and she curled up against him more so that she could feel his body against hers. She sighed as he gently kissed her neck and began to caress her thigh with his free hand.

"You make me so happy." He said with a soft moan as she felt him grow behind her.

A gasp escaped her as she felt his hand dip between her legs, lightly toying with her and causing her to squirm in anticipation. She loved it when he teased her, and he always knew where and how to touch her to make he want him in the most delicious ways.

"H-arry." She gasped as she felt him slip his finger inside of her and begin to tease her further.

He smiled and leand in to kiss her as she found herself starting to unravel slowly to him. He was truly the most beautiful thing in her life and she could never immagine living without him. Sometimes it amazed her what he could do for her and what she wanted to give to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey folks, sorry it's been such a long time since the last update. As always I don't own Harry Potter or the world created by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I only play within it.**

Harry sat quietly in the common room working on an essay for History of Magic. He always hated the class, wishing that there was a way it could be avoided. He had not seen Hermione since their brief moment together earlier that morning and he wished he knew where she was hiding. Not only for her help with his work but also because he missed her company.

He was just setting own his quill when the portrait opened to the sounds of several people entering all at once. As he stood to see the commotion he saw Ginny, Hermione and a couple of other girls escorting Ron into the room. Despite his anger towards the redhead, he wondered what on earth had caused him to turn so pale.

"What Happened to him?" He asked, concern etched into his tone.

"He just asked Fleur Delacoure out." Said Ginny, as the group sat Ron down in a chair.

"What happened?" He repeated, now intrigued by the situation which was turning funny.

"There I was just standing there and they walked by, you know how I like it when they walk." Ron said, his words slightly lost in his scramble and shock. "And well i-it just sorta slipped out."

"Actually he sorta screamed at her." Ginny said, stifling a giggle.

"And what did she say?" Asked Hermione gently.

"Well, no of course." Said Harry with a frown. That would just be the end of everything if Ron managed to get that lucky, no one would ever hear the end of it.

Ron shook his head, still looking as if he might throw up.

"She said yes?" Hermione shrieked in shock.

Again Ron shook his head. "I ran for it." He said with a sigh, "I'm just not cut out for this Harry." He said, almost as if nothing had ever happened between them and they were talking every day.

"I see." He said with a soft smile, wondering if this would mean the end of the bickering and stupidity.

"Hiya Harry." Said Padma and Parvati as they walked by a moment latter which caused him to jump up.

"Hey!" He called out and ran after them.

As they stopped in the hall to see what he had to say he quickly laid out his suggestion. They were a little surprised to find that Ron needed a date, though they were both pleased to express their happiness over his and Hermione's finally getting together.

"If it will help, I'll go with him." Said Parvati as they stood there.

"That would help immensely." Said Hermione as she suddenly appeared at Harry's side. "And thank you for your pleasant words, we are quite happy together."

Having done what he came to do, he and Hermione returned to the common room where they found Ron and Ginny still together near the fire place. Unsure how this would go, they joined them sharing a quick glance at each other as they did so.

"So, how have you been?" As Harry hesitantly.

"Oh, we've been..." Ron said with a sigh, "Ya know, it's not been easy but we are sorry for how we reacted."

"Me especially Harry." Said Ginny with a soft sigh of defeat. "I am sure you have gathered by now why I have reacted so harshly."

"Yeah." He said with a gentle nod. "I have always liked you as a sister though Gin." He said with a soft smile. "I'm sorry it didn't go how you wanted."

"It's ok." She said, returning the smile. "It's not like I tried to make it happen or tried to let you know how I felt."

He nodded as he listened, surprised that the conversation was taking a civil tone despite the fact that they had all been exceptionally good friends before this fight. He was pleased and happy to find that everything was turning back to normal.

"I am sorry too Ginny, I should have told you years ago that I liked him." She said with a sad smile. "I just thought that you would be upset if I told you, especially considering how much you liked him and how much you trusted me with your secret dreams with him."

Ginny nodded, wiping a small tear from her eye. "It's ok Hermione." She said with a sigh. "I should have respected you both more than I have in the past few days."

"I should also have been more honest." Said Ron as he cleared his throat. "I have been an ass lately because of how I felt about you Hermione as well as how my sister felt about Harry."

Hermione blinked slightly as Harry raised an eyebrow in question. "You had feelings...for me?" She said, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah." He said, smiling softly.

"I see." She said, looking at Harry before returning her eyes back to the siblings.

"Don't worry." Ron said with a gentle laugh, "We have finally gotten it." He said with a sigh.

Ginny nodded, "We may not like the fact that we didn't get what we wanted." She said with a soft, sad smile. "But we are glad that you two finally took the plunge and did what you should have done a while ago." She continued. "We saw how you two reacted to each other, we even felt it, but we didn't know how to react when it finally happened."

Ron nodded, "We have known for a while now that you two were meant to be together, we just were so crushed when we saw our secret dreams and hopes put to an end when you two finally found your way together."

Harry and Hermione smiled softly. "It's not been easy for us." She said with a laugh. "But we are happy together. He's the best thing I have ever had in my life."

Harry nodded, leaning in to take her hand in his. "She's the only thing I need to be perfectly and honestly content and happy."

"There you four are, we've be-" Came the sound of Fred's voice as the four looked up at them with raised eyebrows.

"Well Freddie, looks like the feud is finally over." Said George with a grin as he pulled Angelina closer to him. "Now, I can finally get back to what I was doing." He continued as he placed a hand on her waist and the two of them danced off.

"Alrighty then." Said Fred as he turned and walked away towards one of the far walls where he promptly sat down and began to work on the Skiving snack box that was still sitting there where he had left it a few days before.

The four younger friends looked at each other and laughed before Harry Pulled her closer to him and they settled in to cuddle before the fire. Ron and Ginny watched them for a few before slipping into their own thoughts and letting them have their privacy. He was just glad that it was all finally slipping back into the world it was supposed to be with his friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I am glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter, finally one arc in the story has been dealt with though I wonder if the troubles with Ron and Ginny won't come back. As always I only own this story, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Own the world and characters of Harry Potter.**

Hermione sat alone in the fourth year girls dorm, her mind going over everything that had happened in the past few days. She had been relieved when Ginny and Ron finally came around, though she had been shocke at Ron's revelation. Unfortunately she had never liked him back and had always assumed he just liked her as a friend like she did him.

A soft knock on the door made her look up before the door opened and she saw Ginny come in. Wondering what the occasion was, she smiled softly up at her friend with a nod towards the bed opposite her.

"Morning." She said as the redhead sat down.

"Morning." She said with a sigh. "So, I have some good news."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Ginny nodded, "Neville has asked me to the Ball."

"That's wonderful." She said with a grin, "You two would be a good match."

"I hope so." She said with a smile, "I said that I would go with him."

Hermione nodded, "I'm glad, he's a good person."

"I know, and I think he's going to be a great man someday."

Hermione laughed softly, "He's already a great man Ginny, he's just got to find himself is all."

"We all have to do that." She said with a shrug.

She frowned slightly. "I am sorry Ginny." She said with a sigh, "Truly I am."

Ginny nodded. "You don't have to be, I wondered for a long time about the two of you." She said with a half smile. "There was always something there I guess I just never noticed it until it happened."

Hermione smiled sadly. "I never expected it to happen." She said with a sigh. "Honestly I never expected any kind of romantic relationship with Harry." She continued, "It all started as just a friends with benefits, to help cope with stress."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I want to know this." She said with a frown. "What you and Harry do and have done is not my business."

Hermione nodded, accepting the fact that the younger girl didn't want to discuss the matter. Standing as the bell rang she noticed that something was off. "Was there something you wanted to talk about Ginny?" She asked with a smile. "Besides Neville that is."

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing that can ease the sense of loss I feel right now."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ron sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Hermione, it had been the first time that the trio had been together in several days. He was glad that normalacy was returning to their friendship and he was glad to finally have his real friends back. He was finally eating to his full potential again and back to where he belonged.

"So, the Yule Ball is only a week away." Hermione said with a smile, "Are you two excited?"

"No." Said Ron with a sigh. "I don't want to have to wear that _thing_ that mum sent me."

Harry laughed, "Oh come on now, it's not that bad."

He dropped his fork at Harry's comment. "It smells like my Great Aunt Tessy."

Hermione giggled, "Ron, I am sure it will be fine." She said with a shake of her head.

"Not to mention it's filled with moth balls." He said with a slight shriek.

He was not at all looking forward to the Yule Ball despite the fact that he now had a date. He nearly fainted every time he saw the Beauxbaton girls now, hoping that the episode with Fleur Delacour was forgotten. As it was he had never been so embarrassed by anything in his life and that was saying a lot considering his recent actions with Harry and Hermione.

"I guess next time you won't participate in the dance then?" Asked Hermione with a giggle.

"It's not like I bloody had a choice on this one." He said with a frown. "Mum sent the dress robes to me the day we learned about the damned thing." He continued with a sigh. "Thanks to Harry I at least have a date."

Harry smiled before taking a bite of his dinner. "You're welcome." He said with a shrug.

Hermione sighed, "Well, at least we will be there together." She said with a smile, looking a little starry-eyed.

"Hermione." Said Harry with a smile. "I need to speak with you in private later." He said, indicating that they should go soon so that they could speak alone.

"Alright." She said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked along quietly towards the Room of Requirement where she figured he was wanting to meet. Her mind was still going over everything that had happened earlier that morning with Ginny despite the fact that there was literally no informatin for her to go on. She knew that her friend was still hurting, but she also knew that there was no way for her to help without hurting herself and Harry in the process and that was out of the question.

As she rounded the corner to where the room lay hidden, she saw him standing there waiting for her. With a smile she ran to him and felt his arms engulf her as she flung herself at him. It had been several days since their last private moment and she was so in need of time alone with him.

"Hello." He said as he gently held her close. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?" She asked with a soft smile.

He nodded and taking her hand began to lead her in the direction of the staircases. She wondered what on earth he was doing as they walked along, their footsteps echoing softly in the nearly deserted halls. As she followed she allowed her mind to cast aside the thoughts of the day, focusing only on him.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he lead her down to the first floor and along a passageway.

"You'll see." He said with a smile.

Taking that as a sign to begin to get excited she allowed him to lead her further. She knew that she would allow him to lead her anywhere, no matter the place. She was caught abruptly when they stopped before a wooden door in a corridor she had never seen before.

"Where are we?"

"I found it a few days ago." He said with a grin. "This is one of the old teacher's residences." He continued as he quietly spoke to the door, saying a phrase in latin.

The door slid backwards to allow entry into the dark rooms beyond. With a small flutter of excitement she followed him inside to see what he had in store for her. The lights flicked on as they crossed the threshold and she was surprised to find herself standing in a small living room.

"Oh." She said, surprised that it was still furnished though she could tell it had been a long time since anyone had used the space.

"You like it?" He asked with a grin. "I was surprised to find everything still in order. It's even still got linnens and food in the kitchen."

She smiled. "It's very nice Harry." She said, wondering why he had brought her here though, they had always been happy in the Room of Requirement before.

"I thought we could fix it up, call it our own place." He said with a nod.

She nodded, it was just the perfect place to be alone. No one seemed to live on this corridor now and she was sure that no one patroled the area. However, she also wondered why it was no longer used.

"Is it abandoned?" She asked with a frown.

"I have watched it for several days." He said with a nod. "No one comes down here, not even Filch or Mrs. Norris." He continued with a grin. "I have seen a couple of House Elves come in to clean but the Map says the place was disused after the fifty's when the castle underwent a brief contruction period for the Teacher's new apartments on the fourth floor."

She nodded, that made sense. She had read before that the castle had undergone recent contruction for more rooms to be added and that some rooms had been left unused. She wondered just how much room the place had.

"There's a small kitchen and dining area over there." He said pointing to the door on the right of the room. "And that door leads to the bedroom." He continued as he indicated the door in the center of the back. "It has a bathroom as well."

She nodded, "I like it a lot." She said, thinking suddenly of all the things that they could do with their own space.

"I thought that you would." He said as he suddenly picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, laying her on the king sized bed with a grin.

The bedroom was quite spacious despite the fact that the apartment was so small. It had a desk in one corner as well as two full sized wardrobes and a small setee. It was really nice and she could tell that the drapes on the windows and the comforter was new despite the fact that everything else was older.

"I see you have taken the liberty of getting it all set up." She said with a gentle laugh.

He nodded, not taking his eyes off of her as he quietly crawled onto the bed beside of her. She could feel butter flies in the pit of her stomach as she watched him, knowing full well she would never be able to have enough of him.

"I love you Harry Potter." She said with a gentle sigh as he leaned in and kissed her, pulling her back onto the bed with him.


End file.
